


The Assassin's Game

by Loalith_Wolf



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Mild Gore, Poison, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loalith_Wolf/pseuds/Loalith_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of infamous assassins known as the Reaper Twins have played around with some of the guilds. However, things go terribly wrong when they end up belonging to two guilds. One good, one bad. Which one will they choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assassin's Game

A florescent crescent sits high in the sky to night and under its shadow is a hooded girl. She sits on a roof, humming a soft tune as she plays with a string. It has no beginning and no end. Bandages are dangling from on her left wrist and her feet are swinging idly off the edge. Two voices disrupt her playing and singing when the leans over the edge. Two men, one fat with grease on his shirt and a missing tooth snarl. His hair was too long and he couldn’t kill if he tried. “Are they ready to ship?” The fat one asks. The other one, much slimmer and taller with little to no muscle nods. The fat one grins. “I’ll go get the truck, you go stay and watch. He wobbles off muttering about how his life sucks.

The other man turns and looks directly at the girl. She gives a smile and lands on the ground without a sound. Her fingers idly playing with the string and making different shapes. The man shifts and deforms then reforms and another stands in his place. His hair was short and silver, it was sticking up everywhere and his red eyes glared at me from under his hood. “Did you finish it?” His voice was stern and would scare anyone who heard it. She was unaffected.

She nods happily, “Yep! Their on their way to freedom right as we speak. By the way, you could use some work on your voice.”

He glares at me when shouting is heard on the inside, “You could use work on your technique.” 

She stops playing with the string and her face becomes completely stoic. The string glows with string symbols and she makes a shape. “My technique is flawless,” She hisses. Tightening the string screams are heard from the inside. Once the string goes slack thuds are heard as their bodies drop. 

“What the h-”

The fat one is cut off as he drops to the ground, a knife protruding out of his chest. The man sneers and grabs his blade complaining about having to clean it. The girl wraps the loose bandages around her left hand and the string around her right wrist like a bracelet. Sirens are soon heard and both of the shadows disappear with the moonlight. 

~

Whispers were going off in streets about the infamous Reaper Twins and how many men they had killed last night. “I heard it was twenty one men in just one night,” A female whispers. 

“What?! Didn’t they kill fifteen two nights ago?!” She friend panics. 

I sigh and lean back into the chair of the café. The girls were too loud and I just wanted my tea. “Hey,” A voice says. I look and see Sly, his silver hair pulled back into a short ponytail and his yellow eyes look at my drink that he was handing me. I smiled and grabbed my tea. He sat down next to me and sipped his coffee. I drank the last sip and set my cup back down on the table. Sly got up, dusted himself off, and adjusted his serving apron. “I’ll see you back at the house once I’m done with work. Don’t get into trouble.”

I nod my head, “No promises.”

I bob and weave through the crowd. Dodging people here and there when I suddenly run into someone. Landing on the ground I look and see a pair of pink eyes greet me. “Ah! Y/N!” Her black and white fur is fluffed up and her scarf is disordered.

“Y/N!” Another voice shouts. I am bombarded with another who looks exactly alike the first one, but instead of a scarf she is wearing a bowtie.

I stand up and look down at the two exceeds. “Snitch, Snatch, what are you two doing here? You are supposed to be at the house,” I state.

“We were!” The one with the bow tie, Snitch, exclaims.

“But there were kids getting picked on and we tried to stop them!” The one with the scarf, Snatch, adds.

“Then?” Before they could answer a shout interrupts me. Three scary looking men scare the crowd away with their glares when they spot the two cats now hiding behind me. 

“Are these your cats?” One snarls. 

I raise an eyebrow, “Yes. May I ask why you need them?”

“They need to be taught a lesson,” The second one snarls.

I sigh, “Snitch, Snatch, go find Sly tell him I’ll be home late. And stay with him!” They nod too eagerly and runaway. One tries to grab them, but I kick his feet out from under him causing him to land on his face. “I don’t appreciate your threats. I’m going to ask once -” I am cut off when I stumble to the ground. One of them had punched me. The men grin and laugh, cracking their knuckles.

“When we get-“

I cut the one who punched me off as I easily toss him into his other friend. All three of them stand and looked even more pissed. I crack my jaw adjusting it back into place, “I change my mind, I’m not asking. Not even once. Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”


End file.
